The Sting In The Fail
by Ififall
Summary: Walker/ Nate/Nick Diaz fanfic. Walker's made a good living from being bad. He's losing his little brother day by day, can he find what he's looking for in Nate?


A/N: Slash, Strong Language.

Losing was not an option. Brendan was so used to winning it almost drove Walker insane. Brendan pretended to be a "family man" the white knight in shining armour, the master of the master-minds. The King of the castle. Walker could pretend to admire him, but everytime he looked at Brendan all he saw was scum. Why couldn't Brendan be more like his sister? Cheryl was a tough cookie but she'd run away from all the shit Brendan had dragged himself into.

Walker used to have a family, a unit, a brother who'd drive him crazy, a brother who embarrassed him in front of girlfriends and a little brother who took his football boots behind his back. Brendan took all that away from him. Cam was just a kid, this innocent boy that never hurt a fly. Now he was being punished because Brendan needed to make a quick buck. Brendan never thought, just acted. He acted his way through life only breaking out into a sweat when things got too personal. It was time to Welcome Brendan into Walker's world.

But not yet. He'd make Brendan feel the pressure, the anger, the pain before Walker let his friend in on his little secret. Walker didn't really want to go to sleep at night. Most nights were spent awake drinking coffee looking at pictures of him and Cam, watching Cam's birthday videos or his graduation party on his computer. The night held a grudge against him the moon Walker's wild waiting witness. Walker closed his eyes and all he could see was his little brother choking on the floor, his stomach churning, his hands turing a ghostly pale digging into his shirt.

Walker could punch his pillows for hours thinking about the agony his little brother went through. He'd make Brady pay, and he'd enjoy it too. Walker stopped by a cafe in town, he ordered a coffee with cream stirring it with bandaged fingers. He'd cut himself at the club. Brendan had offered to kiss it better, but Walker said that he was a big boy and would patch it up. Now it was stinging as the coffee smoke boiled the bandage making it greasy. He wouldn't have minded Cheryl kissing it better making him a warm sugary tea and telling him to stop whining.

Ironic. Brendan's sister was the one of the main reasons he stuck around. He tucked the bandage into the finger gap with his little finger and carried on sipping his coffee until a glass bottle flew into the coffee door from outside. It crashed on the hard cream floor shattering. Millions of razor rough shards flying everywhere. Walker immediately got up taking the coffee with him and nodding a friendly smile to the apologetic waitress. He walked out and looked around, there were nothing but party goers and drunken idiots.

Walker was going to stroll back in until he saw the blood-drops. They were tiny. The undercover casual stranger in him wanted to turn away, but the profesional police officer particles of him wouldn't let it go. He followed the blood drops that slowly turned into smears. They lead him to an alleyway. He squinted in the darkness, before taking one step away from the alleyway until he heard a sound. A weak murmur that made him run back into the darkness. Walker turned taking a green rubbish bag off a body. He couldn't really see anything, but asked the obvious question.

"You alright?" Walker asked. "No" The person said, they sounded male, confused tired. It could have been from blood loss, it could have been faked to rob someone of their money. Walker wasn't fazed he had not much money on him. "You want a ambulance?" Walker asked. "No!" The man yelled. It was gonna look strange talking to the invisible man, so Walker offered to help him up. The man refused at first, but Walker convinced him, like he would with Brendan one of these days. The man pushed himself up using the binbags and Walker wrapped his arms around him to hold him up.

The man's hand was on Walker's shoulder, clinging for dear life. It felt good to be needed again even if it was by a stranger. He asked this guy where he wanted to go. He said nothing. He'd made it loud and clear that he didn't want any medical attention. Walker ended up taking him back to his flat. He plonked this guy down on the sofa and offered him something to drink. The guy wanted a pepsi, but Walker only had lemonade. He placed a cup of lemonade on the table and turned on the TV for him.

"You got family here?" The man asked pointing at all the photos Walker had out. "I can go" The man said. "It's alright, no-one's here" Walker said wistfully. Walker packed the photos away picking up the photos that had fallen on the floor until he saw the blood on the floor. "You need to go the bathroom, come on" Walker said helping him up again. "Fuck...I'm not a child" The man said trying to lean up by himself but it was no use. Walker pulled him up helping him to the bathroom. He sat the man down on the toilet seat and started to roll the man's jeans up. "No...fuck that hurts" The man wailed. "I can get scissors and cut them up" "Nah" "If you won't do that...take them off" Walker said.

The man shook his head. "Look we're both adults...right?" Walker said. "I'll help you, sit you down and get out" He helped the man up and his pulled his trousers down, but he couldn't walk way and get out. This guy had a puncture wound that wasn't going to be healed with a little plaster or one sqaure sheet of tissue paper. Walker sat him down on the toilet and went into his room. There were bandages that he'd used for big accidents. He didn't wanna use to much of them but this was a special case. He got back and rolled the cotton around the man's leg.

"Shit" The man whined as the blood dribbled then soaked into the bandage. Walker tightened it tying it in a knot. He left the man to it, walking out of the bathroom and washing his own bloody hands in the kitchen sink. He got two packets of crisps putting them on the table and grabbing the remote. He was about to relax when the guy came out with the jeans in his hand and only his boxer shorts on his lower body. His upper body hadn't changed, it was fully clothed.

"Getting frisky in there?" Walker asked. "Jeans were scrapping on the band aid...so" The guy said holding up the jeans. He sat away from Walker looking at the television. "Who did this to you?" Walker asked. "It's work" He said. "What? You box?" He asked. "Kinda" The man asked. "At night?" Walker asked. "Shit happens" The man said leaning on back on the chair. "People call me Walker" Walker said opening the packet of crisps. "People call me number one contender you know...so what?" The man asked. "What's your name?" Walker asked. "Oh...right people call me Nate" Nate mocked.

"Better call my brother...he'll be worried and shit" Nate said putting his jeans on the sofa and looking through his pockets. "Did he do this?" Walker asked pointing at Nate's leg. "Nick? Fuck no" "Are you sure, you can tell me" Walker said. "Are you a cop or something?" Nate asked. "No, it's just if your brother's beating you up..." "Fuck you, Nick's not like that...how can you stoop that fucking low?" Nate asked grabbing his phone and going back to the bathroom. Nate locked the door but Walker put his ear to the bathroom door. He didn't hear much, a few mumbles and Nate walking around, his jeans dragging on the floor.

Walker quickly sat down pretending that he was interested in a film. "You can have a pair trousers if you want" Walker said. He got up and found some jeans. Nate came in and tried them on. They were bigger on him, but they were better than nothing. "Nate, belt" Walker said chucking the strap at him. It hit Nate in the face and Nate sat down on Walker's bed and shook his head from the blow, he got up and put the belt in the jeans. "Shit mate, I'm sorry" Walker said moving towards him.

"Mates? We're not shit...leave me alone" Nate said moving away and trying to hold his jeans up. Walker got a flannel from the drawer and went to the bathroom, he ran it under a cold tap and quickly dabbed at Nate face. "Fuck off" Nate said, shaking him off. "If you box, you can't train looking like that" Walker said. "You'll be an easy target" Nate squinted looking at Walker's blue eyes, but he couldn't read them, for Nate, that was a first. "Relax...sit down" Walker said sitting on the bed first, then Nate copied him.

"How long have you been fighting?" Walker asked. "All the time really" Nate said wincing as Walker pressed the damp flannel on his cheek. "I know the feeling" Walker said. "You fight for cash then?" Walker asked. "What else do guys fight for?" Nate asked looking at a picture of a young man and his good samaritian on the wall. Nate pointed at the picture. "Who's that?" Nate asked. Walker looked at the picture and said: "Someone I can't talk about" He took the flannel off Nate's face lifted his chin up and kissed him gently on the mouth. Then roughly on his neck. Walker's teeth sunk into Nate's flesh and he could hear him groan. He couldn't see his expression properly, Nate still had his hoodie on.

Walker pulled away and faked embarrasment. Nate stood up and pulled Walker's jeans on. He leaned back on the bed running a hand through Walker's hair as Walker leaned in for another kiss.

"Can I asked you something?" Walker asked.

"You wanna talk?...Now?" Nate asked.

"Your brother...Nick is it?...Is he younger or older than you?" Walker asked.

"Older" Nate said. Walker nodded. So Nate was a little brother, just like Cam. If Walker found out Cam was at guy's house late at night doing the dirty, he'd kick the guy's head in. Walker got up and looked around for his phone. "I'm gonna call you a cab" Walker said. Nate nodded in silence and leaned up getting his feet off the bed. Nate stayed in the living room while Walker called the taxi number from the phone in the kitchen.

A distant awkward Twenty minutes later, Walker heard the yell of a "See ya" from Nate and the slamming of his front door. Relieved, Walker came back out to see his place empty. He rested on the sofa keeping the TV on, remembering the kiss he realised Nate looked younger than he first thought. He hoped Nate was legal. The last thing he needed was the older brother "Nick" banging on his door accusing him of all sorts with his little brother.

Even Brendan wasn't pulling fighters in dark alleyways. Walker needed to remember who he was doing this all for and told himself to get his vengeful act together.


End file.
